Episode title meanings
This article shows the titles and meanings of the titles in each episode. Note:' This article contains fan analysis and hypothesis of the TV show, ''Lost. Unless marked otherwise, all content should be considered subjective and non-canon.'' __TOC__ Season One and These are the first and second parts of the show's pilot episode. The title may also reference the Monster's first kill seen in the series, the pilot of flight 815. "Tabula Rasa" means "blank slate". It is a philosophy developed by John Locke which states that every person is born without predetermined psychological behavior that plays a part in their decisions. This is shown in the episode when Jack comments on how being on the island gives all the survivors a blank slate to start over. We also see Kate, a fugitive in her past, getting a clean slate on the Island, as she is free and able to help out, getting a 'blank slate' to start over. John Locke, in a flashback, tries to go on a walkabout in Australia, but is restricted by his paralysis. On the Island, he then discovers that he can walk about, literally. Jack sees his father, which could be a dream, much like the main character in Alice in Wonderland sees a white rabbit. Locke refers to this vision as "the white rabbit", and both Jack and Alice follow their "rabbit". This is a reference to Sun's name. It could refer to her taking steps to rise out of the situation in her home. It is also a reference to the song, the version by the Animals, in which a narrator is tied to a great burden, much like Sun is to Jin. Locke tells Charlie that he could help him by burning his heroin for him but by keeping it around he'll have to struggle to quit which in turn will help him survive. He then compares the situation to a nearby moth who's trying to break out of its cocoon. Locke says that he could use his knife to cut open the cocoon and help the moth but then the moth wouldn't have the strength to survive. Charlie later sees a moth in a cave, which helps him find an escape from the cave-in that has trapped him and Jack. Sawyer was a confidence man before coming to the island. Sawyer's parents were killed by one as well. Sayid is solitary as he roams around the Island. He encounters Danielle, who has been solitary for sixteen years. Under Rousseau's captivity, Sayid is subjected to solitary confinement, and Nadia is as well in Sayid's flashback. Richard Malkin warns Claire that her baby must not be raised by another. The title also sounds very similar to 'Raised by an Other', which reflects Ethan's desire to steal Claire's baby to be raised by the Others. Jack has daddy issues, as he turned in his father for drinking on the job. Nearly all the characters are later shown to suffer from parent issues as well. Sawyer and Jack spend much of the episode wondering what exactly is in the case that Kate wants so much. Flashbacks feature Kate's attempts at retrieving the contents of another case, a safe deposit box in New Mexico. The title also plays on a common phrase, which means "whatever situation". Boone must overcome his heart and his mind when faced with a task by Locke, and must overcome his love for Shannon. Walt is called special multiple times by Locke. He is also shown to have special powers outside of normal humans. Claire returns to the beach camp after two weeks in captivity, therefore making it a homecoming. In a flashback, Charlie fails to make a new home for himself. Kate and Sawyer spend time together, and find that they have something in common: they're both outlaws. In a flashback, Sawyer goes outside the law to avenge his parents' deaths. Sun reveals she can speak English, making Jin alone, and lost in translation. A 2003 movie was also called Lost in Translation. Hurley finds out that the Numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 bring him bad luck. The Hatch is discovered to have the Numbers engraved on it. In theatre, a "'''''deus ex machina" is the sudden introduction of a surprising or unexpected event to resolve loose ends in the narrative. It originally referred to when a winch and pulley would fly in from the catwalks and raise a character, freeing him from a bad situation. This symbolized a "God From the Machine", or "deus ex machina", raising the character towards heaven and rescuing him. Boone's injuries, caused by following Locke's instructions, became the catalyst for Locke's loss of faith in the Hatch, which was then surprisingly restored when a bright column of light appeared out of the Hatch. Simultaneously, Desmond is experiencing deus ex machina in an even more literal sense, since an unexpected solution to his suicidal thoughts comes down from above in the form of John. Do No Harm is a doctoral oath that is relevant to Jack's surgery on Boone. Essam's group claims that the suicide bombing is for "the greater good". Kate's instinct is to always run away from her problems, as shown by the flashbacks in this episode and her on-island activity. , This episode chronicles the journey, or "exodus" of the survivors aboard the raft and from the beach camp to the caves, as well as their exodus from Sydney in the flashbacks. "Exodus" is also a book of the Bible. Season Two This title comes from dialogue between Jack and Locke in "Exodus, Part 2" when Locke refers to Jack as a man of science and himself as a man of faith. The title also refers to Jack's flashback in which he was a man of science, rather than a man of faith, regarding the operation on his future wife, Sarah. Michael and Sawyer are adrift in the ocean on the wreckage of the raft. The title also parallels the title of the series. Just as "lost" can mean the characters are literally lost or lost in their lives, "adrift" can have both a literal meaning (Michael and Sawyer on the raft) or a philosophical meanings ("without purpose, living life without a goal"). Locke and Jack are shown an orientation film. They are also oriented with the Hatch. Hurley is afraid that everyone will hate him if he is in charge of the food. He recalls the last time his new-found wealth separated him from others. The title may also play of the name of the television show "Everybody Loves Raymond" or "Everybody Hates Chris". Sun loses her wedding ring and later finds it, making it Lost...and found. Eko and Jin find Michael after he leaves to search for Walt. Shannon is abandoned in her flashbacks by her stepmother. On the Island she feels abandoned when Sayid doesn't believe she saw Walt. This episode deals with what happened on the other side of the Island for the 48 days the tail section remained out of contact from the beach survivors. Also, the other 48 days were laden with violent encounters with the Others, suggesting that the title may refer to The Other (as in the Others) 48 Days. The two groups of Oceanic Flight 815 survivors finally meet violently (or collide). In Ana Lucia's flashback, she and Jason also collide violently, shooting each other. Paradoxically, the title also may refer to the joyful collision of the reunited survivors at episode's end: Rose and Bernard; Jin and Sun; and Michael and Vincent. In the final standoff scene of the episode, Jack and Ana Lucia collide (reunite) after their earlier meeting at Sydney Airport. The episode reveals what Kate did to warrant being a fugitive. The title is also possibly a reference to the novel 'What Katy Did' by Susan Coolidge. The title character in the novel shares many qualities with Kate. Eko recites Psalm 23 while burning the Beechcraft. Eko becomes a priest, personifying the psalm itself which relates to believing in the leadership of the Lord. Locke, Sawyer and Jack are the hunting party who go searching for Michael. Charlie sets a fire, in order to take Aaron to the water, to baptize him, as he wishes to save the baby from danger. The title also references the biblical quote by John the Baptist of being baptized by fire and water. In flashbacks, Sawyer pulls a "long con" (meaning a sustained con, where you make the other person think the idea is his, when really it is yours) on Cassidy. On the Island, Sawyer long cons Jack, Kate, and Locke in order to get the gun stash. Rousseau describes "Henry Gale" as "one of them", meaning the Others. This episode details, through flashbacks, what happened during Claire's pregnancy, after being taken by Ethan. Having time away from a job or place is having "maternity leave" and Claire was kidnapped and taken away the the survivor's camp. Sun pledges to tell Jin the whole truth about her pregnancy. Locke enlists Ana Lucia's help in getting "the whole truth" from their prisoner in the Swan. Ana Lucia tells Sayid the whole truth about her personality: that she gave up trying to get people to like her because no one ever does. The episode shows the [[Lockdown incident|'Lockdown' event]] which leaves Locke and "Henry" stranded in the Hatch. It also refers to Locke becoming injured and pinned under a blast door. The title refers to the character, Dave who is a hallucination of Hurley's. Bernard attempts to build an SOS sign, a distress call. In flashbacks, Bernard's distress leads him to Isaac of Uluru. The phrase "two for the road" often means two things have gone away. In this episode Michael kills Ana Lucia and Libby, making them "two for the road". The title also refers to Ana Lucia's flashback in this episode, where she and Christian Shephard go to Australia. The title may also be a tongue-in-cheek reference on the common phrase "one for the road", which means a final drink of the night. Eko and Locke set off to find [[The ? (Pearl exterior)|the ?''']]. Damon Lindelof has called the episode title an ode to Aronofsky and his similarly titled movie, "π" (aka "pi"). During the early part of Lost Season 2, there were news articles that film director Darren Aronofsky 2 would direct an upcoming episode of the season. This episode, with its dreamy, surreal qualities perfectly suited to Aronofsky's distinct, hypnotic style, was the episode written for him. He would later pull out of the gig, due to having just become a father. Bea Klugh gives Michael '''three minutes to talk to Walt. Live together, die alone is a common phrase said in Lost, originating from Jack's speech in "White Rabbit". Jack says the phrase to Michael during the episode while collecting firewood. This could also foreshadow Michael's death. Michael had the chance to live peacefully with the other survivors but instead murdered Ana Lucia and Libby and helped with the capture of Jack, Kate, and Sawyer in exchange for Walt and escape. Michael ended up dying alone on the Kahana in Season 4 while other survivors left the island. Season Three The stories of the societies of the survivors and the Others. The name is taken from the Charles Dickens' novel "A Tale of Two Cities," a book about the French revolution told from two parallel stories in London and Paris. In flashback a young Sun breaks a glass ballerina and lies about it. Later, she lies about her affair with Jae Lee. Locke builds a sweat lodge to await further instructions (which he receives from Boone). In the episode '?' Locke asks Eko what they are going to do next; Eko replies that they are going to wait for "further instruction". Locke now needs further instructions to save Eko's life. Sawyer repeats "every man for himself" several times. The "cost of living" is an economic metric. Eko defends his actions as necessary for his life, and his defense then cost'''s him his life at the monster's hands. "I do" is said in marriages much like Kate's and Kevin's. In the present, Kate and Sawyer consummate their relationship as married couples traditionally do. Richard originally says Juliet will be working in Portland, but later says it's not in Portland. Because of the implosion of the Hatch, Desmond now experiences flashes where he can see the future. A large section of his life flashes before his eyes in a second right after the discharge. The title comes from the Bible, in which Moses calls himself a "stranger in a strange land". In flashback, Jack is a stranger in Phuket. On the Island Jack is a stranger within the Others' society. Phuket and the island are strange lands. After a meteorite destroys Mr. Cluck's, killing a reporter who was visiting, Hurley tells his mom that Tricia Tanaka is dead. Entering 77 in the Flame computer will make the station explode. This episode begins just after Day 77 on the Island. Coincidentally, several characters, including Sayid and Kate, later enter '77 - 1977. The French phrase "Par avion" literally means "by airplane" but also translates as "air mail". Claire uses birds to send a message so the survivors may be rescued. Ben tells Richard to bring him "the man from Tallahassee" - a code name for Anthony Cooper. Locke's flashback concerns his interactions with this man. The show in which Nikki guest stars is called [[Exposé (TV series)|'Exposé']]. Through flashbacks, the viewer is "exposed" to what Nikki and Paulo have been doing during their time on the island. Charlie exposes to Sun how she was used in the long con that he and Sawyer performed. The Others leave Juliet behind with Kate when they leave the Barracks. Kate feels left behind by her mother in flashbacks. Left Behind is also a book series chronicling the fictional story of humans who are "left behind" after the rapture. This possibly foreshadows the Oceanic Six and their friends on the island, who will each be left behind after the others' departure. Through flashbacks, we see how Juliet became one of the Others, or, in their eyes, "one of us". Because Juliet has been left behind, Jack considers her "one of us". This episode title reverses , because of the difference of how the Losties accepted Ben in , and Juliet in . Desmond finds himself in a "Catch-22 situation". He either lets Charlie die so he can be with Penny, or lets Charlie live and loses Penny. Naomi, the parachutist, has a copy of the book Catch-22 in Portuguese. D.O.C. stands for "date of conception". The D.O.C. of Sun's baby is determined. Anthony Cooper is held in the brig of the Black Rock. This could also be a reference to the metaphorical prison in which Sawyer has held himself since age 8 by his desire for revenge on Mr. Sawyer. Locke accuses Ben of making up Jacob and being "the man behind the curtain", a reference to the titular character in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. Ben's flashbacks, meanwhile, reveal the man behind Ben's public persona. Naomi tells Charlie that a "greatest hits" album for his former band, Drive Shaft, was successfully released following his disappearance on Oceanic Flight 815. Charlie makes a list of the five greatest moments of his personal life, his own greatest hits. The title draws from Lewis Carroll's second "Alice" book, Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. A looking glass is often referred to as a fortune telling device, and this episode reveals that flash-forwards will give glimpses of the future to the viewers. Desmond and Charlie go into The Looking Glass DHARMA station, and Charlie delivers his final message through The Looking Glass. Lost: Missing Pieces The title is a reference to Jack's watch, given to him by his father, before the complication of their relationship. The name of this mobisode is a reference to the two main characters in it: Hurley and Neil "Frogurt". This title refers to the chess game that Ben and Jack are playing and alludes to the power struggle between the two characters on the Island. This mobisode is named after the deal Michael and the Others have, as well as the one he and Juliet have. Operation: Sleeper is a reference to the so called sleepers who live undercover with a normal life, until they are contacted to take action. Juliet is a sleeper because she infiltrated the Losties with a minor task, to discover who is pregnant, but also waits for further instructions for the beach raid. The title references the Others' Hydra Location, Room 23. The title reference the phrase Arts and Crafts and to the specific pronunciation of Artz's name. The title references Sun's attempt to bury her secret identity - her new passport. The title implies that the mobisode is dealing with weather conditions, but it is really all about Arzt's mood. This mobisode depicts Jack and Ethan's first meeting each other. The title is a reference to Jin's breakdown on the golf course after losing a game. Ben's X-ray was kept in the envelope, which is the center of the happenings of . The title references the timeline of the mobisode. It takes place moments before the first scene of the show. Via Domus * In military terms, force majeure refers to an event that happens to a boat or aircraft that allows it to enter normally restricted areas without penalty. * A possible reference to the fact that is the next chapter a.k.a. the New Day' of the Via Domus tale. * A reference to what was inscribed in Elliott's compass. 'Via Domus' is latin for 'The Way Home'. * A reference to Zoran Savo staying at Suite 42. Also a reference to the final number of the Numbers series in Lost: 4 8 15 16 23 42. * The name of this episode is the name of Hotel Persephone, which is the hotel where Lisa and Elliott track Savo. * A reference to Elliott's will to do whatever it takes to escape the Island. * A reference to the proverb: "A picture is worth a thousand words". Season Four In the last episode Ben said that if the people on freighter came to the island it would be "the beginning of the end". In this episode Jack has already called the freighter so it is now the beginning of the end. The episode is also the beginning of the end of the series, as it is the first episode of the second half of the 6-season series. With the understanding that some of the survivors get off the Island now explicit, the episode also signifies the beginning of the end of the survivors' time on the Island. The passengers and crew of Oceanic Flight 815 are confirmed dead by a television news report. Matthew Abaddon reassures Naomi Dorrit that Oceanic 815 has no survivors. Elsa's boss, and the person whom Sayid is searching for, is referred to as being "an economist". Sayid himself could also be interpreted as an economist on the Island, when he strategically trades Miles for Charlotte to get off the Island. 'Eggtown' was a phrase used during the Great Depression when describing a bad deal. Kate makes a deal with Miles, Miles makes a deal with Ben, and Kate makes a deal in her flash-forward in order not to go to jail. The former could be seen as bad due to Kate finding out that, unfortunately, those on the boat know everything about her and what she did to be on the run. At the Barracks, Locke cooks eggs for Ben's breakfast. Sawyer worries that Kate may be pregnant, that is, carrying a fertilized egg. Daniel Faraday explains to Desmond Hume that in order for creatures experiencing time-traveling consciousness to survive, they must anchor themselves to a "constant" — something beloved and familiar present in both times. Desmond must make contact with his "constant" — long-lost love Penelope — to become fixed in time again and to survive. Faraday finds a note in his journal that Desmond is his constant, should anything go wrong. Juliet is the other woman in Goodwin and Harper's marriage, in Jack's relationship on the Island with Kate, and in Ben's life after a previous love to which Harper alludes. Juliet is also literally an Other woman. Harper, an Other woman, appears for the first time in this episode. Ji Yeon is the name of Jin and Sun's daughter. It is also Korean for "heavenly patience," which Jin and Sun have used in relation to the pregnancy, getting rescued, and being reunited. Michael is given his alias by Tom in a flashback, and is told to "meet Kevin Johnson." Similarly, Sayid encounters Michael for the first time under this alias, and likewise has to "meet Kevin Johnson." When Ben's daughter Alex is executed by Charles Widmore's mercenary Keamy, Ben gives himself the new mission of destroying Charles Widmore's organization and taking vengeance on Widmore personally by finding and killing Penelope Widmore, giving thrust to the continuation of the Ben-Widmore story arc. An H.G. Wells novel was also called The Shape of Things to Come. Also, this episode's flash-forward gives us a glimpse of what happens to Ben after he moves the Island—a major element of the plot, and an important glimpse at the shape of things to come. Bernard asks Jack if he wouldn't rather be anesthetized and "dream of something nice back home" during his appendectomy. In a flash-forward, Jack has something nice back home — a happy life with Kate and Aaron. "Cabin fever" is defined as "distress or anxiety caused by prolonged confinement in a small or remote place". The survivors of Flight 815 have been confined to a small, remote Island for over three months; Jack, in particular, is anxious to leave. The crew and passengers of the Kahana have been confined to the ship, and Captain Gault suggests Martin Keamy may be crazed and distressed by the effects of a mysterious cabin fever. An anxious teenage Emily Locke sought an affair with an older man after being confined to her house by a domineering mother. John Locke was confined to small spaces throughout his flashbacks: *The preemie John Locke was confined to an incubator. *The 5-year-old John Locke was stuck inside an inhospitable foster home on a rainy day. *The 16-year-old John Locke was locked inside a school locker, with no one responding to his distressed shouts to let him out. *The adult John Locke was confined to a wheelchair and inside a hospital by his paralysis. In the present, Locke, Ben, and Hurley are preoccupied with finding Jacob's cabin. , "There's no place like home" was the magic phrase uttered by Dorothy to awake from her dream and "return" to Kansas in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. In flash-forwards, the Oceanic Six return from the seemingly magical Island to resume their normal lives. Season Five Explaining to Jack why all the bad things happened on the Island, Ben tells him, "Because you left, Jack." The title references the lie the Oceanic Six tells the public about what happened to them. The episode revolves around a hydrogen bomb named "Jughead". The title refers to Aaron. The Little Prince is the English title of the French Le Petit Prince, a book by the French author Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Both Danielle's expedition being French and their ship's name Bésixdouze are references to the book. Charlotte warns Jin not to allow Sun's return, telling him, "This place is death!" Members of Rousseau's science expedition and Charlotte die on the Island in this episode. Ben, Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun, Ilana, and Frank take [[Ajira Airways Flight 316|Ajira Airways Flight 316]] to get back to the Island. 316 refers to one of the most well-known Biblical passages John 3:16, which describes why God sent Jesus to earth. Similarly, a number of people work together to send the Oceanic Six to the island, ostensibly to save it. This episode is centered around the life and death of Jeremy Bentham, the alias chosen for John Locke by Charles Widmore. LaFleur is the fake surname Sawyer gives himself while working for the DHARMA Initiative. It means "the flower". In the episode, Sawyer picked a sunflower to give to Juliet, a symbol of their relationship. "Namaste" is a greeting often used by the DHARMA Initiative welcoming new recruits. In this episode, Pierre Chang welcomes Jack with "Namaste". It is also a common greeting in India, and the associated gesture represents the belief that there is a Divine Spark located in the heart chakra. Sawyer tells Sayid that Oldham, the DHARMA Initiative's resident interrogation expert, is our you, a reference to how Oldham is an interrogator for the DHARMA Initiative as Sayid was one for the survivors. Young Ben apparently does not die because no one can change the past. So whatever happened, happened. Ben says these words in amazement at Locke's resurrection. He tells Sun "Dead is dead, you don't get to come back from that." This foreshadows that Locke really was dead and someone else was using his form. The title references the comedy film Some Like it Hot, which stars Tony Curtis and Jack Lemmon as two bumbling fools on a mission, much like Hugo and Miles on the Island. The film takes its title from a conversation in which a character dismisses jazz, a conversation that one between Pierre and Hurley echoes. The episode title also refers to the frozen planet of Hoth in the Star Wars franchise, a reference to Hurley's attempt to rewrite Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. The title of this episode mirrors the title of the season 4's episode . It also refers to Daniel's hopes of changing the past ("The Constant"), by making his own choices ("The Variable"). "Follow the Leader" is a well-known children's game. The episode revolves around leadership and leaders. *James "Sawyer" Ford a.k.a. LaFleur is shown as a captive of the DHARMA Initiative, losing his leadership role among them; the DHARMA period storyline also centers around Radzinsky's decision to take the leadership from Horace Goodspeed. *Eloise Hawking is shown as a decisive leader of the Others in 1977, while leading and traveling with Jack, Kate, Richard, and Erik to the Tunnels. *Jack Shephard's decision to go through with Daniel's plan is big part of the episode as well as his decisiveness as one of his leadership quality. *The Man in Black as John Locke is shown taking leadership of the Others in 2007. *Richard Alpert is following the leader in Eloise's and Locke's case. The title refers to the main focus of the episode which is "The Incident". Season Six *A play on the IATA airport code for Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) and the flash-sideways timeline where lands safely at LAX. There are many differences from the original timeline, making it a parallel timeline. "X" is commonly used in comic books to denote a parallel timeline (e.g. Earth X), hence the name LA X. *The space between LA and X''' could be seen as representing a 'change' and that things are different in comparison to how things were ('''LAX). *The X means that it's not the same timeline that was expected since changes occurred before the flight of Oceanic 815. *The X could also refer to all the characters being dead in the flash-sideways timeline, since it is the afterlife. *A reference to the similarities between the two timelines by changing the name of the season 2 Kate centric episode, "What Kate Did". *Alternatively, it could mean that regardless of the timeline, running away is What Kate Does. *Kate also selflessly helps Claire in each timeline. *The Man in Black showing Sawyer the people who are considered to be a candidate or substitute for Jacob. *Locke becoming a substitute teacher in the flash-sideways timeline. *Although this is a Locke-centric episode, it also focuses (the first time on the show) on the Man in Black, as he has become a substitute for Locke by assuming Locke's form and identity. *The Man in Black, using the form of Locke, found a substitute, (Ben Linus), to kill Jacob. *In 316, Eloise told Jack that Locke would needed to be used as a substitute for Christian in order to be brought to the island. Locke, the substitute for Christian, is buried in this episode. *Jack and Hurley journey to the Lighthouse. * The Man in Black gives the temple inhabitants until sundown to leave and join him. * Sayid's transition from good to evil. * The coming of the Man in Black to the temple. * Every episode in this season previous to this episode had mirrored the centric pattern of Season 1 (i.e the 3rd episode in both seasons were Kate centric). If this season had followed that trend, this episode would have been Sun centric instead of Sayid. The episode was possibly named Sundown as a way to mislead the audience. * The title mirrors the title of Season 1's 6th episode, "[[1x06|House of the Rising Sun]]." *In the flash-sideways timeline, Ben has a doctorate in Modern European History, and therefore is referred to as Dr. Linus. *'Recon' is short for "reconnaissance", a term used by military to describe a scouting mission. The Man in Black sends Sawyer to Hydra Island to do some "recon" and gather information about the remaining survivors of Ajira Flight 316. *Recon can also mean "to con again". James pretends to con Ava in the flash-sideways timeline, and Charles Widmore on the Island. *The title references the eighth episode of Season 1, "Confidence Man", also a Sawyer-centric. Re-Con could refer to revisiting the mirrored Season 1 episode. *'Ab Aeterno' is Latin for "from eternity." The phrase is used to mean "since the beginning" or "for long ages." The episode shows that Richard has been on the island for a long time. ** It also refers to the eternal punishment (Hell) that Richard is suffering, because he was denied absolution for his crimes. *It is a reference to Desmond Hume, who Widmore refers to as "the package." *'The package' could refer to the envelope of money that Jin was carrying at the airport. ** It could also refer to the box containing the watch from Paik for Keamy. * "And they lived happily ever after" is a standard happy ending to a fairy tale. * Could denote the 'happy ending' for Desmond in the flash-sideways timeline when he first meets Penny. * In the previous episode "The Package", Keamy tells Sun and Jin if they bring him the money they could all live happily ever after. * Could be a reference to the seemingly happy lives of most of the characters in the flash-sideways timeline. *Pierre Chang says that everybody loves Hugo when narrating a slide show of his life. *Hurley's mom says that everybody loves Hugo...except women. *Also refers back to the season two episode "Everybody Hates Hugo". *Jack is the last recruit to join the Man in Black. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack refers to John Locke as "a candidate" for a new kind of surgery. *Sayid tells Jack, a candidate, that "it's going to be" him. *Places outside of the Island are referred to as across the sea by the Man in Black. Mother also tells him that there is nothing across the sea, and the Island is all that exists. *Jacob tells the survivors that if they sit down, he will tell them "what they died for" (Sayid, Sun, Jin, and perhaps everyone else). *The episode is the end of the series, the story and Jack's life. "The New Man in Charge" *The epilogue follows the adventure of the new man in charge of the Island, Hurley. See also * Alternate episode titles Category:Lists Category:Analysis Category:Episodes Category:Root Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Seasons